


Something's Wrong

by lasairfhiona



Series: Baby Maybe [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx is too observant for her own good and notices something is off with Calleigh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Wrong

Alexx headed to Horatio's office. She needed to talk to him about Calleigh. Something was wrong with her and Alexx couldn't put a finger on it exactly, and when she asked Calleigh if she was okay she was brushed off. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong with her friend but didn't know how it was possible, beyond the obvious biological aspect.

"Alexx, you needed to see me?"

"Horatio, I'm concerned about Calleigh. She's been sick and just off..."

He'd noticed it too but wanted to get Alexx's opinion, "What do you think is wrong?"

Alexx took a deep breath and just told him her suspicions, "If I didn't know better I'd think she was pregnant."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have two children and a ton of nieces and nephews. I recognize the signs," she answered. "I don't think she knows because she isn't taking care of herself. Or she could be in denial. Regardless of which it is, it isn't healthy for her if I'm right."

"What do you recommend?" he asked trying to school his feelings about Alexx's suspicions.

"As far as I know she isn't involved with anyone or if she is she's done a very good job keeping it under wraps. One of us needs to talk to her and we'll all need to be there for her," Alexx told him.

"I'll talk to her," Horatio offered knowing he'd be on the phone to her as soon as the ME left his office anyway.

"Be gentle, Horatio," Alexx advised as she left his office hoping she'd done the right thing by going to Horatio when Calleigh kept brushing off her concern.

 

##########


End file.
